


Happy Accidents

by Longlivemystories



Series: Flight Rising [6]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian, Riding, Smut, accidental dick, dick for a day, dick potion, dragon - Freeform, flight rising - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Mages should really label their potions
Relationships: Nomos/Feira
Series: Flight Rising [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541671
Kudos: 8





	Happy Accidents

"I swear to the Tidelord, it was an accident," Nomos sputtered way too fast for Feira to hear a word of it. "I-I really thought it was the cold medicine..."

"Those can't possibly be easy to mix up..." her mate snarled, pulling her fist free of the now broken wall. "Why is there even a potion for this?!"

"It helps transgender Dragons with their transitional therapy!" Nomos squeaked, staying on the opposite side of the bed.

Feira glared in her direction, but the tension was broken with the small sniffle that came from the angry woman.

"I still have a cold..." she grumbled, head hanging now. "I'm not mad... Okay, I was for a moment, but... is there any way to get rid of it?"

"Th-the cold or-- Right, the cold," Nomos said quickly upon seeing Feira's fierce glare. "Uhm... well... I don't currently have one," she mumbled. "Ren might know but--"

"We are not telling anyone about this. Especially not that fucker," Feira snapped, adjusting the blanket that was currently covering her lower body.

"Okay, okay... Well it'll wear off in twelve hours..."

"I have to go on duty," Feira groaned, moving over to the bed and flopping on it.

"Well, you have a cold! Your crew know you have a cold so uh maybe I can say it turned into pneumonia?" Nomos offered, tentatively moving over to the bed as well and sitting on it. "I really am sorry this happened," she added softly.

Feira looked up at her before letting out a soft sigh, normally hard face relaxing somewhat. 

"It was an honest mistake, Nomos... It's not permanent..."

"I'll go tell Elspeth you're really not feeling well and you just hang out here, okay? I'll make you some nice chicken soup when I get back," the blue Dragon promised, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"Mm..." Feira grumbled.

Nomos started to pull away, but then Feira pulled her back down into a full-on kiss. The mage squeaked against her lips, but soon relaxed and happily returned the embrace.

"This better be the best chicken soup you've ever made," Feira mumbled, letting Nomos sit up again.

The mage giggled and rubbed Feira's arm.

"What happened?" Feira asked, setting down her book as Nomos came into the bedroom, mud and dirt caked to her clothes.

"Uh... Elspeth happened..." she mumbled, slipping into the bathroom.

Before the mage closed the door, shed already started stripping off her clothes, nudging the door closed just as she was pulling her shirt over her head. Feira felt a familiar heat in her lower extremities, but wasn't expecting to actually feel something growing. She looked down at her blanket-covered lap and shifted uncomfortably. This damn thing was going to give away every emotion she was feeling, wasn't it? 

Feira heard the shower squeak on and a pleased sigh escaped Nomos' lips. The guard hesitated for a mere half a second before quickly pushing the blankets away and heading into the bathroom.

"F-Feira?" Nomos asked, peeking her head out as she moved the shower curtain just enough.

"Mm?" Feira responded, stripping off the tank top and shorts she'd been dawning.

"W-What...?"

"I have a cold, remember? Steam'll help clear everything," the guard pointed out, turning toward the shower.

Nomos' gaze pointedly glanced down and Feira quirked a playful eyebrow.

"O-Okay..." she consented, disappearing back behind the curtain.

Feira came in from the front so she could wash Nomos' hair, like they usually did. Shaky hands found their way to Feira's waist, finger tips just barely able to trace the large scar running across Feira's back.

"Tip your head back so I don't get any shampoo in your eyes," Feira murmured, gently lifting the shorter woman's head up.

"Okay..." she almost whispered, blinking up at Feira's face. 

Feira glanced down at her face in return and offered a small smile before lightly kissing her lips. Nomos leaned into the embrace, toes practically curling at the way Feira kept a hold on her hair. Feira was at least a foot taller than the other woman so more often than not, Feira was the one bent down to reach her girlfriend. Nomos' hands slid down a little more to rest at Feira's hips, but before they could wander any further, Feira grasped them, moving her head back to break the kiss.

"Don't forget whats down there..." Feira mumbled.

"It's okay," Nomos said sheepishly. "You're still a girl..."

The guard looked down at her, a little surprised. She would have figured Nomos to be far too embarrassed to even be in the same shower with the accidental appendage still present. Speaking of the appendage, Feira felt it twitch and her belly yearned painfully for her girlfriend. Was this part of the potion, too? Normally her sex drive was fairly low. 

She suddenly turned Nomos to press her into the side of the shower, hand on the wall just by her head. Nomos' cheeks took no time in burning bright, slick hair sticking to her face and neck. A hand came up and gently tucked some strands behind the mage's ear and Feira leaned again, Nomos meeting her half way into the kiss.

The same hand that was used to push back her hair, trailed down the smaller woman's body, taking the time to caress every curve of her body. When they first had sex, Nomos was very shy, insisting they kept the lights off. It wouldn't have taken a genius to realize she was very body shy, but Feira proved over and over she thought Nomos was beautiful just the way she was. 

The guard broke the kiss, but left little ones, trailing down to her neck to playfully nip at the skin, careful of her very sharp teeth. Nomos let out a soft sigh, bringing her hand up to rest on Feira's shoulder. A strong hand delved between Nomos' legs and her fingers ran along her slicked opening. A small smile crossed Feira's lips at how much her girlfriend was shaking. Nomos knew exactly what was coming, how fast Feira could make her cum and it elated the guard.

"R-Ren's gunna see those hickies," Nomos whimpered as Feira sucked a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Let him... Let everyone. You're mine," Feira growled against her. "My mate."

"F-Feira!" Nomos gasped as Feira entered her with one finger.

"You're mine... Don't forget that," Feira murmured into her neck, taking in her scent as she slid in another finger, bringing her thumb up to rub her clit.

"I-I'm yours," Nomos breathed shakily, bringing her other arm up to hold onto Feira, fearing her legs may give out. "I'm all y-yours."

The guard shuttered at that and bent down to take her breast in her mouth, teeth grazing her nipple. Nomos brought a hand up to entangle in Feira's hair, walls clenching around her long fingers as they reached and massaged.

Feira bent down even further and suddenly Nomos was sitting on her shoulders, back pressed up against the shower wall still. The mage squeaked and clutched Feira's head with one hand and the curtain railing with the other. She didn't have time to be surprised as the guard's warm tongue rang along her slit and she let out a shaky moan. Feira smirked against her leg and swirled her tongue around Nomos' clit. The guard had proved on more than one occasion she was plenty strong to lift the shorter woman with one hand with ease. 

That sort of strength excited Nomos, especially when it was being used on her. Nomos felt her belly starting to tighten, pussy spasming as she climbed closer and closer to climax. She whimpered out Feira's name, adjusting her hips so Feira had better access. The red Dragon glanced up at her girlfriend's face, eyebrows furrowed up, eyes closed and biting her lower lip. God, what she wouldn't give to see that look every day. 

Nomos' orgasm hit her and Feira had to keep her steady so she didn't accidentally fall, though she didn't stop using her tongue to elongate the ecstasy. Finally, Feira let her down, but shaky legs proved useless, so Feira just picked her up again.

"Showers over," Feira breathed, turning it off hastily. 

"W-We didn't wash your hair," Nomos commented quietly.

Feira quirked an eyebrow down at her and Nomos suddenly caught her meaning, face growing even hotter, if that was possible. The guard carried her out bridal style and was about to set her on the bed, when Nomos suddenly objected.

"I-It'll get wet," she pointed out.

Feira laughed. "Fine, the floor it is then," she teased, laying her down on the soft carpet.

The guard pulled her into a deep kiss, large hands traveling down once again to Nomos' folds. The mage suddenly took her hand and Feira looked down at her questioningly.

"I-I wanna... h-help you..." she mumbled, looking away. "P-P... Penis or not, you're still a girl and you're still my mate..."

Feira blinked down at her, surprise written across her face.

"All... right? Just don't feel like you have to, my love," Feira said softly, leaning down to kiss her again. 

Nomos happily returned the gesture, letting down of Feira's hand in order to trail her own down. She made contact with Feira's temporary appendage and pulled back a little bit. Feira placed a few soft kisses along Nomos' jaw, thinking maybe she should just call it off, but then Nomos surprised her yet again.

"C-Can I... eugh..." she mumbled, bringing both hands up to cover her face.

"Nomos... It's okay... we can wait until its gone," Feira said softly, sitting up now. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I-I don't wanna wait..." she said, voice muffled against her hands. "I wanna... r-ri... eugh... r-ride you," she sputtered.

Feira quirked an eyebrow, turning her head to the side somewhat in the hopes she wouldn't laugh if she was looking at something else. Feira couldn't have found a cuter mate.

"Well you'll have to use your eyes if you want to do that," Feira whispered, leaning down once again to hover right over her covered face.

"Right... uhm... hhh..." Nomos breathed. 

After a moment of waiting for her to actually move, Feira decided to take the first step and picked Nomos up once again. The mage started sputtering apologies until Feira laid on her own back, twirling them around so now Nomos was on top.

"This is the only time you'll ever be on top," Feira said. "I hope you know this."

"I-I know..." Nomos murmured, a small smile on her face. "Okay.. I-I got this," she murmured, scooting back a little bit and sitting up on her knees. 

It took the mage a moment to find the courage to even touch Feira's cock, but finally, she did and Feira did her best not to jerk. It was a brand new experience to have this cock, let alone Nomos' incredibly soft hands wrapping around it. It was impossible to take her eyes away from the whole scene. A scarred stomach clenched as the made gently, experimentally ran her hands up and down the length, thumb massaging the tip. 

Nomos scooched back a little more and leaned down to take it in her mouth. Feira let out a soft sigh, hand reaching up instinctively to entangle in Nomos' hair. Wet locks fell in front of Nomos' face to land on Feira's belly and the guard did her best to push it back somewhat so she could see better. Feira had spent a better part of her morning cursing this accident, but now she was quite enjoying it. Something about it felt right.

Nomos' tongue pressed up against the underside and Feira accidentally bucked, causing Nomos to choke.

"I'm so sorry," Feira breathed quickly, helping Nomos sit up.

"It's okay," Nomos said with a small laugh. "Ah but... I don't think I cant wait any l-longer," she admitted quietly.

"Then come here," Feira said, pulling her down for a kiss. 

Feira maneuvered her cock to line up with Nomos' entrance and the mage slowly started pushing it in. She moaned against Feira's lips, legs shaking as it eventually bottomed out.  
"I-it's so warm," Nomos murmured, sitting up a little.

"I'd imagine... you're warm yourself," Feira teased, hands sliding down to rest on Nomos' hips and giving them a light squeeze. "Are you okay?"

The mage nodded silently and took a small breath before starting to move, just rocking her hips. Feira felt herself relax as Nomos moved. It was hard not to constantly be aware of her surroundings, considering her occupation, but when she was with Nomos it was a little easier. Especially when they were doing something like this.

"Let me know if you get tired," Feira murmured, watching her girlfriend's body move to a rhythm only known between the two.

The mage could only nod again, mouth agape somewhat as she started moving up and down, hands on Feira's chest to keep her steady. Unable to resist the urge anymore, Feira reached up and started massaging one of Nomos' breasts, considering they were right in her face. The shorter woman moaned, thrusts becoming stuttered and sloppier the more than went on. The slow pace was nice at first, but Feira's groin was telling her she needed to pick it up.

Suddenly, the guard twirled them again, keeping a hold of Nomos so they were still connected. The mage blinked in surprised up at her.

"I know you said you wanted to ride, but god I need to fuck you," Feira growled, pushing her hips flush against Nomos'.

Nomos moaned out her name, bringing her arms up to wrap around Feira. The guard tried to keep control of herself, but soon she was snapping into her girlfriend, hands keeping a hold of Nomos' hips to she would stay in one spot. Soon Nomos was practically screaming her mate's name, nails scraping her back.

Feira felt Nomos' walls pulse around her already throbbing cock and honestly that had been the final straw. The guard pumped a few more times lazily as she emptied herself into the other Dragon, keeping note that her legs burning meant she needed to do more leg excerises. Nomos' hands gently slid down Feira's arms, not so subtly caressing her muscles before one landed on her face and the other over Feira's heart.

"I think we should keep a vial of that potion near by for special occasions," Feira chuckled lowly, nuzzling her face into Nomos' neck to leave faint kisses.


End file.
